Himitsu
by XxdizzyblondxX
Summary: Namine Hikari, a seemingly ordinary girl moves to Destiny island after a mysterious event occured. and Roxas is determined to find out what happened to her. But theres a twist. what will he do when he finds out its him? RoxasXnamine R&R x
1. chapter one Secrets

_**HIMITSU**_

_**By D!33!£ Bl0nD**_

_**Chapter One: The secret?**_

I'll never forget seeing her angelic face that early morning in September. Her heavenly eyes gazed up at me in fright. They held so much depth, so much fear, so much ... sorrow. You drew me in at first sight. Although I wouldn't have called it love back then. I would have called it curiosity, or a project. But never love.

I remember it all like it was yesterday.

"Good morning mum. I'm off to school to do some early morning book browsing!" was my excuse to my mother. Truth was, I wanted to finish some worthless math exercises so I could master the stupid algebra.

"Okay, Roxas, but don't be late home today because your brothers visiting today with his friend" that sentence went through one ear and out the other.

The morning air sent chills down my spine and I remember thinking to myself as I walked to school that day that something different was going to encounter my life. Although, I wasn't expecting you. Of all creatures, God made you the one to catch my eyes when no other girl did.

The first day of school was always the unluckiest day of my life. Course I was always top at my subjects but still.

As I walked onto school grounds the sky was completely orange and pink with the suns kisses. It was then I first caught glimpse of you.

You coward away from the birds, and I watched and studied you as teachers passed by. Female teachers you smiled at. But as soon as a male teacher did you cringed to the side and let him pass. It was then I started asking questions to myself. Questions that I didn't yet have the answer to.

Question One: The strange girl that I had not seen before cowers away from male teachers, but is fine to teachers of the same sex.

1a) why does she seem so scared of male teachers?

1b) what are the possible theories to this?

This exam was going to be tougher than I thought.

Sub-consciously I began to follow her. Watching her very delicate frame wonder the halls with a piece of paper in hand, checking it every now and then. I entered the school block where my form room is so I decided I was going to do my maths exercises in there for a change.

To my surprise, the strange girl turned into my class room. I was shocked that she would be in my year because of her small structure and her height but then again she didn't give off that "newbie" aura.

I stood at the door, curiously admiring her actions.

_**Girl POV:**_

I finally found the room I was supposed to be in for form. My nerves wouldn't calm down. My fears ran wild. I was all alone but yet I was still so scared. I sighed before sitting down in my seat, resting my head in my hands, looking out the window. It's nice to be able to look out of the window and not be reminded of that terrible night. A sigh of relief escaped my lips and the weight was lifted from my shoulders.

"Excuse me?" The weight slammed back down on my shoulders as I gasped. That tone could only belong to one type of person. I looked up wide eyed at the male that towered over me. I instantly froze in terror.

"That's my seat" I blinked, quickly kicked the chair out, a bit too hard and ended up tipping the chair backwards. I gasped, throwing my arms towards the table but it was out of my reach. Shutting my eyes tight waiting for impact I prayed that this wasn't going to be held against me.

But the impact I had been waiting for never seemed to arrive, although I could hear the crash of the chairs, but no pain. I opened my eyes to find those scary dark blue eyes. The same colour as the sky that day. A dry sob escaped my lips as I jumped up to my feet.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to...uh" He approached me, his eyes hard as iron. It was freaking me out. His blonde hair replicated him. Of all people he looked exactly like HIM. What if he had the same characteristics in personality as him?

He reached a hand out to me.

"You..." he spoke in a deep dark voice, his hand got closer to my face. What was he going to do? Cover my mouth so I couldn't scream? Slap me across the face for sitting in his seat? I shut my eyes tightly.

"Please... don't..." I whimpered. His hand paused, and he looked down.

"I see now. You're not just afraid of teachers who are male. Your afraid of every male aren't you?" My eyes widened.

"Uhh...." I blinked. No one has ever been that observant with me. Not that exactly hided my fear. I don't think any other girl knows the true danger of the male species. No matter how strong a girl can get, a man will always be physically stronger.

"I thought so. _**Why are you scared....?" **_

"_**Come on Naminé? Why are you crying?"**_

"_**You wanted this remember?" **_

"_**No.... No.... **_NOOO STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

_**Boy POV:**_

She screamed at me, pushed me to the side and ran out of the room.

New topic:

Question two:

Where does this girl come from?

What's her name?

Why does she fear people of the opposite sex?

And how scared of men is she?

* * *

The end of chapter one. want me to continue? please let me know, its a wicked story line full of twists hope you enjoy and expect the un expected.

Couple Naminé X Roxas

Himitsu I think means Secrets in Japanese.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Namine's POV

It had gone a month since I had started here at destiny high. I was doing well on my subjects but irony had leaded me to hate every single one of them.

With my fear of the opposite sex growing, I have grown scared of the social world that is which my school.

Who am I kidding? Sounding like Shakespeare.

"Hey, Namine right?" I turned to find a familiar girl in front of me, her hair was a reddish brown, and dead straight and just brushed past her shoulders.

"Yeah..." I answered with a smile.

"Hey, I'm Kairi. I always see you on your own and I was wondering if you would like to hang out with us?"

That was the beginning of my first friendship in Destiny High School.

Weeks past after that. Having a friend to help the days go by seemed to make school life more bearable. I felt like I could talk to someone for the first time in two months. It almost made me feel... Happy.

By the end of the first term in Destiny High, I had already become best friends with Kairi. She introduced me to her group (two other girls named Selphie and Rikku) well, the only girls in the group. The rest are guys but kairi sensed my fear of males and decided to not rush me into things.

A week into the next term and Kairi was back to her usual self.

"SLEEP OVER MY PLACE TONIGHT! GIRLIES YOU HAVE TO COME!" Kairi wrapped her arms around me and Rikku, who were on our way to gym class. Rikku's eyes lit up.

"Totally going. You're not leaving me out again!" she smiled before Selphie piped up in a high pitched squeal.

"YEAAAAAAAAH" Where as I had to think about it.

"Awww come on Nami-Chan tonight's going to be awesome!"

After hours of persuading, I was dragged to Kairi's sleep over.

And before I could say anything. The subject had already turned to the worst.

"Who would you Snog? Marry? And Kill?" Kairi threw the question to me.

"Uhh.... I would..." I was in trouble but there was only one way out of it.

"I would kill Roxas!" Selphie, Rikku and Kairi gasped in horror.

"How come? He's cute!" Selphie spoke before being interrupted by Rikku.

"He has the whole badass image. That's soo.... HOT... no SEXY!" Kairi tutted, waving a finger at her.

"Sure, maybe he's sexy, sure maybe he's cute, BUT your right he has GOT the badass image, but his vibe is totally opposite to Naminé. He doesn't do anything without a good reason, he's cunning and deceitful and extremely vein. He thinks life is boring and also, he scores the highest on papers EVERY EXAM, where as Nami-Chan is shy, timid and fears guys so she has a total right to want to kill him. Plus it's just a game!" The girls chuckled, except me.

"Who would you marry?" Rikku asked curiously.

"Uhh... I think I'd rather marry my father, rather than any guy in the school!" I said while, playing with her straw like hair.

"What about Snog?" Selphie asked.

"I rather Snog a girl. Not that I'm a lesbian but hey!" The three girls stared wide eyed in silence at me

"Namine?" Kairi spoke softly, breaking the silence. Once she had my attention, she asked.

"Why do you fear guys so much?" That was a question I had been hoping to avoid. But I really had to tell someone. I couldn't tell my father or my mother.

"Back in Twilight Town, I was... attacked. Attacked by two men. One of which I thought was my friend" They gasped.

"What happened to you?" Selphie asked.

"It's obvious in away. They beat me up on the way home after I sold some paintings I had done. I was walking in the woods by my house and they ... violated me"

"They... Raped you?" Kairi put her hand over her mouth in shock.

"Yeah. Luckily enough, I'm not pregnant. But I've been feeling so ... dirty ever since" Rikku and Selphie where hugging each other.

"Oh... Nami-Chan, I'm so sorry" Kairi pulled me into an embrace. For a second she hugged me I felt almost free from the weight lifted from my shoulders. I could walk tall again.

"Soo... Nami? Is there any particular reason you don't like Roxas?" Kairi let go of me so I could look at Rikku.

"He looks exactly like the guy who betrayed me. Who had his way with me first? Who killed my trust" I sighed.

His gravity defying blonde hair, spiked to one side. His piercing cobalt blue eyes. His curious expression.

_**...I'm Sorry Namine...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, sorry for the long wait, I've been busy with exams and stuff so i haven't had the time. but its summer now and im hoping to get this story finished. I do not own Kingdom Hearts 1 2 or 3 sadly. **

**If any one doesn't know who Ven and Terra are, they are new characters on the new kh birth by sleep. Ven looks exactly like Roxas so I thought it would be cool to add him in my little story and yeah this story was inspired by asa mo hiru mo manga. ( ^^ one of my favs) **

**Thanks for the reveiws they're really encouraging and i hope you all enjoy this chapter. **

**:D **

**

* * *

**

Chapter three:

Roxas POV:

Her attitude towards girls and guys are so different. I've heard some of the boys in our class say that she's a lesbian, but I don't think that a girl like Kiari would be friends with a girl like that.

By November I realised how much of a nice person she was. She was clumsy yet smart. She was innocent, fearful but loving. She was the total opposite to me. How you caught my eye I'll never know.

_I will find out why you are so distant and vigilant towards the male students in our class. The first thing on my objective is to finally talk to you._

"I'm off early again. I'll see you after school!" I shouted to my mother who was too busy washing dishes.

"Okay love see you after" She gave me a little wave with her gloved hand before turning back to her 'duty' as she calls it.

After I shut the door behind me, the image of Namine came into my head. She was a very strange character, she seems like a strong person when she's with girls but she crumbles under the slightest glare from a boy.

"HEY ROXAS!" My attention was immediately drawn to the source of the voice. I sighed as I saw my brother and his mate running to catch up with me.

"Oh great you're back" I spoke sarcastically.

"Aww come on bro, you don't mean that." He spoke, punching my arm lightly. It was then I noticed his suitcase.

"You staying for a while then?" I asked hoping I was wrong.

"Actually, I'm staying with you until I can get an apartment" He scratched the back of his head and laughed.

"Great and what about him?" I pointed at his friend Terra.

"I'll be staying at his place on weekends" Ven smiled.

I got bored of this conversation and turned my thoughts back to Naminé, and I continued walking.

"Hey, isn't that Namine?" Terra spoke, pointing ahead of me, and it was as if thinking about her conjured her into existence. Ven gasped and shouted, "Namine!" She froze on the spot and turned, wide eyed to stare between me, Ven and Terra. But mostly Ven. Just within that moment, as he stepped forward to talk further, she darted as fast as she could away from all of us. I just about caught a glimpse of the tears brimming her eyes.

I turned to Ven with a questioning look but he and Terra had already began to walk away from the scene. Ven hung his head low in shame.

The only thing I could do now was catch up with her. I wanted my answers NOW!.


	4. Chapter 4

**Next chapters up... ENJOY Read and Reveiw :3**

Chapter four:

Namine POV:

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. Refusing to stop. Adrenaline enabling me to run without being out of breath.

"Namine..." Oh no... His voice is stalking me. I risked a quick glance over my shoulder to find his face catching up on me. Tears that threatened me now fell freely down my cheeks, and my breath caught in my throat. I was losing stamina.

The clouds above me turned a very dark shade of grey, and the rain started just as suddenly as I noticed. This was just like that day.

I could now feel the pound of his feet on the concrete, closing the distance between us. I tried to quicken my pace but as I tried, my left knee buckled and caused me to tumble to the ground. My mind went blank for a while. But I was too late to try and escape now. His shadow towered over me.

"Namine..." he huffed. I flinched, clutching my ribs and sitting up, facing away from him. I couldn't let him see my face. He would find out my weakness, and use it against me. He'll know everything. I was too busy concentrating on that theory that I was totally oblivious to my endless sobbing.

"Namine... what's the matter?" I felt his hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off replacing his hand with my own. Why was this happening to me? Why did Ven have to come here?

"Did... did Ven do something to you?" he asked in a serious tone. I ignored him, standing up.

"Leave me alone..." I sobbed. Taking a step away from him. My knees stung as I noticed the grazes that marked my knees. I could feel him stepping towards me. His eyes burnt the back of my head.

"Namine, you're hurt!" He said, again reaching for me once more, but I turned around and pushed his hand away.

"Don't touch me. I'm hurt so what. I've told you to leave me alone!" I snapped. I brought my hands to my face, whipping away my tears. He was so much taller than me, and scary.

**Leave me alone ... please**

**Roxas POV:**

My questions were answered as briefly as possible. I knew my brother had done something terrible, and I couldn't help but want to comfort her. But I knew that wasn't going to help. After all, I am Ven's twin and consequently we are identical. I always knew he would become an obstacle in my pathway.

Namine, the girl that stood before me. Her hands cupping her face. Sobbing endlessly. Begging for me to leave her alone. I couldn't help but feel useless.

"Namine, Look. I'm not my brother..." I began but she cut me off mid sentence.

"I don't care about that... all guys are the same, they manipulate, deceive... make you trust them" I sighed. If this is the girl that Ven had been talking about for the past two months and how he messed up really bad then I dread to think what trauma she's been put through. Although I already had an idea. But I couldn't believe Ven to be that type.

I was knocked out of my thoughts when I noticed that the sobbing had stopped. I gazed down at the petite blonde to find her face flushed. Her eyes seemed to be half shut and her frame became unstable.

"Namine? Are you feeling okay?" I asked as her weight shifted.

"Don't ... touch me..." She whispered but I had to ignore that. Her legs buckled again as she seemed to lose consciousness. I caught her, and carried her to the nearest bus shelter. Once there I felt her temperature. My suspicions had become facts. She was running a very high fever.

I quickly got out my phone and dial 999 (**I'm English so I'm more familiar with this number) **before waiting for an ambulance.

_**Please be okay...**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey again, I'm really sorry it's been a long wait. Please enjoy and please, if you like it let me know. it encourages me to write faster. ^.^ thank you loads for waiting.**

**here's chapter five (i don't own Kh 1, 2 or 3 ... :'( sadly) **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Naminé's POV**

I had the strangest dream. I was walking to school in my usual white button-up shirt and pale sun yellow cardigan. My brown skirt I made sure was just before my knees. That's the longest it will go.

My white tights weren't see through and I made sure my shirt was done all the way up, fastened neatly with a crimson bow.

I woke up feeling a bit overheated, but as soon as I stepped outside, the morning chill kissed my face and left me feeling refreshed.

Just as I reached the town square, I heard my name being called... by an all too familiar voice. The soft, surprised voice that made my nervous system shut down, resulting in the colour draining from my face. I turned slightly to find the faces I feared the most. Roxas and Ventus. Twins. That's why they look so similar. He stepped toward me. Ven. Somehow everything seemed to be back intact and every instinct in my body was telling me to run. So that's exactly what I did. The rest was just a blur. My fever increased seeing Roxas/Ven's face.

I awoke in a strange white room. It smelled like antibacterial hand wipes and the bed was a bit uncomfortable.

'You're awake now, Miss Hikari?' A female voice called from a corner of the strange room.

'Uh... Yes' I answered with a yawn, before sitting up a bit.

'Miss Hikari, how's your fever doing?' I could now see a slim, rather tall brunette woman. She was wearing what looked like a nurse's uniform. It took a while for her question to sink in, but eventually it did.

'Oh, it's gone down a bit... Well, it feels that way.' I spoke nervously. The nurse smiled.

'You gave us all a shock. Well, the boy who brought you here did. He called for an ambulance but we were using all ours for a car crash that occurred on the outskirts of town, so he ran all the way here,' she explained.

'And that's not all. He requested that you have a female nurse or doctor. He's a keeper; I wish I had a boyfriend like him!' She smiled sweetly before turning the trolley at the side of my bed. My cheeks burned. 'Boyfriend?' The word was foreign to my tongue. An alien word that hadn't even invaded my mind.

'Oh... Sorry, do you call each other something different?' She frowned. I coughed.

'I don't have a boyfriend. I don't...' The nurse's bleeper device went off.

'Please excuse me, Miss Hikari. I have to attend to another patient, but I'll be back soon. I'll send you friend in!' And before I could refuse, she shut the door behind her.

So I threw the covers over my head, as if I as a child scared at night. I could hear the door slowly open and then close, followed by a low chuckle.

'Naminé, are you feeling any better?' he asked with concern. Some part of me was relieved that t was Roxas and not Ven, but still.

'Naminé? I'm sorry for touching you without your consent!' He sighed. I wasn't expecting that and I'd be lying if I said I didn't feel a little bit grateful.

'Thank you... for helping me.' I said softly, hoping that he would leave it at that.

'Naminé? I promise I'll leave you alone if you tell me why you can't look me in the eye without being scared.' Roxas said gently.

'But...' I didn't want to tell him.

'Or, you can look me in the eyes for five minutes without crying,' he suggested. I thought it over, and decided to go with the second option.

'Okay. I'll look you in the eye... But...' Before I could speak, the covers were removed from my head and Roxas sat on my bed just inches away from me. I stared at my hands, fully aware of my burning gaze. 'We've got all the time in the world, so you just take your time.' He was being sweet to me. My eyes dared a glance, my tear ducts began to flood. I looked away again and wiped my eyes.

'I can't...' I mumbled. My failure was so epic. I felt so weak.

'Maybe this will help!' He whispered. I froze.

'Close your eyes and imagine someone else's face,' he added. I did as instructed. I closed my eyes and as I did, a soft hand grazed my cheek and slowly controlled my face. For some reason I wasn't alarmed, and my instincts were asleep. I assumed I was now failing him. Suddenly, a cold forehead rested upon mine, but he made sure our noses weren't touching.

'Now, open.' I did and was stunned to find a warm ocean blue rather than an intimidating aqua. I hadn't realised they were different from Ven's. Maybe that's why. For some reason, seeing his ocean blue eyes made me more relaxed and, by the time five minutes were up, I only just realised he slowly moved away, so that I only noticed his eyes.

Roxas, although I hadn't noticed, was very sharp, observant... And a total psychologist. He chuckled lightly to himself.

'You're braver than I gave you credit for. I was expecting you to cry when I touched you but you didn't even flinch.' He smiled. His smile was somehow nicer than Ven's.

'I think... that's because you were more gentle. Careful. Or something.' I sighed.

'I know this isn't part of the deal, but... Why are you afraid of my brother? If anything, he's the nicer of the two of us.' Roxas knew he was going over his deal, but I felt comfortable telling him a little bit.

'Back in Twilight Town, Ven and I used to be best friends. Then a rumour went around that everyone was sleeping with their best friends to gain experience, or something. One night, I was walking to the local shop and a guy called Riku made some excuse to drag me to his place. I was so oblivious and when I got there everyone had alcohol and were drunk. Riku pinned me to his bed, I could smell the booze on his breath and Ven was towering over me. The only thing I remember was Riku saying, 'Why are you scared? Remember, you wanted this!' But I passed out. I woke up the next day with a medium men's t-shirt on and... I felt really dirty and sore. Ven was sat on the edge of the bed and said 'I'm so sorry' I was driven home, shouted at...' I had to stop. The memories began to form tears in my eyes.

Then it occurred to me.

'You're worse than your brother! You manipulated me into telling you. I'm so stupid! You're just as cruel! Leave me ALONE!' I shouted at him, my blood boiling. It caught him off guard.

'Naminé! I'm trying to help you!' He frowned. He shuffled towards me a tiny bit and reached his hand out. I flinched, blocking him from my sight.

'Naminé! Calm down, you're in no state to stress yourself out!' I only just heard his voice over my hysterical sobs. He reached for my hand, grasping hold of my left wrist. I was caught by surprise, instinctively throwing my right hand out.

A mixture of shock, guilt and fear froze my veins as my hand made contact with Roxas' cheek. I gasped. I wanted to remove my hand from his cheek, but shock had completely frozen me.

'I'm so... Sor-' He cut my apology off mid-sentence.

'Don't be...' He reached for the hand that was still on his cheek and held it there. I began to feel the throbbing and heat rising to the point of impact. Guilt began to rain on me.

'Feel better?' He asked. In a way, yes. But the guilt caused me to shake my head, no. He smiled.

'Get some rest now, Naminé. I want you to try and get better within two days. Bye bye!' With that, he waved and said his goodbyes..

..Which left me both confused and alone...

As promised, I guess.

* * *

**yeah, I'm sorry i made Namine change the story of how she got violated. I will edit chapter 2 in the near future so that it fits in. :) please let me know if you really liked it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again, Its me ^^ next chapters up. Hope you like it. Please review and let me know what you think pretty PWEES *puppy dog eyes* xx enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter six: Roxas POV**

I left Naminé's room, with the excuse I needed to grab a coffee from the cafeteria.

_Naminé's eyes were so sad when I first met her. And they haven't improved since I've been on the scene. Damn Ven. _

I strode down the corridors. My body struggling to contain the adrenaline pumping through my main archeries. Ven is lucky he's not here right now; otherwise I think he'll also be in this hospital as a patient... in a vegetated coma.

When I finally reached the cafeteria, I changed my mind to a cold drink. To cool me off. Reaching the vending machine, I placed some munny coins in the slots and ordered a fanta. Waiting patiently, with my hands clenched tightly into fists I waited till the vending machine dropped the merchandise. Yet nothing happened. I grumbled to myself and pressed the button again, thinking that I didn't press it in the whole way. Still nothing. I growled as I finally realised the out of order sign at the top of the machine. My temperature increased rapidly as my sight went black. I heard my own snarl and before I knew it, the whole cafeteria went quiet. My sight slowly colourised. All I could hear over the roaring of my blood in my ears, where the horrified gasps.

My hand started stinging slightly, and the heat disappeared from my hand. My adrenaline exited my body and left me feeling almost disorientated. The crimson liquid trickled down my knuckles. I was actually surprised that I managed to hit the wall, and not the actual vending machine. I was relieved slightly.

* * *

"What happened to your hand?" was the first thing Naminé queried. My excuse was pretty believable.

"As I was walking back with the coffee I walked into a doctor who was just leaving the lift, and as a result the lid flew off and the coffee poured all over my hand. The doctor I ran into insisted that I had it treated. After that I didn't fancy a coffee so I just came back" She seemed to be concerned but I gave her a smile. She just looked at me before yawning. That was my queue to leave.

"You need your rest if you're going to recover within two days. I'll tell our form tutor." I spoke softly and gave her a smile before leaving.

I stepped outside, and was greeted by the cold nocturnal breeze. It's been a while since I've walked home alone in the dark. But the darkness was the last thing on my mind. My thoughts where directly focused on how I would get the second half of the story and how I would intimidate Ven. If he doesn't tell me what I want to hear tonight then I might have to stay out for the night.

I only live about a twenty minute walk away from home. And those twenty minutes flew by.

* * *

I stepped into my house, preparing myself mentally to look into the eyes of the person I thought I knew.

"Mum? Your home early?" Ven's voice came from the living room. I turned the corner, coming face to face with Ventus' smile.

"Guess, again!" I spoke roughly. Without hesitation my fist made impact with his face. He fell back into the dining room, clutching the back of a chair for support.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" he snapped, blocking the blood that was pouring from both nostrils with his hand.

"You know damn very well, what that was for!" I snarled. It instantly silenced him.

"She told you didn't her?" Ven's eyes slowly fell to the ground.

"Damn right. Now tell me..." I grabbed him by the colour and made sure that he took no comfort in the table digging into his back. I threatened to punch him again. This time harder and he knew I would never take mercy on him.

"Wait, Roxas hang on. It's not what you think!" I stared at him. His eyes were serious so I let him continue.

"Look, I fancied Naminé. She was my best friend and I was hers yet I didn't think she would ever feel the same towards me. As a result I met Riku. He was an older, more experienced guy with the ladies, and so I asked him for advice. As a result me and Naminé hung round his every weekend. And so one day, me and Terra went round his one night, and Riku offers us booze. So we got drunk... next thing I can remember is Riku going out and coming back with Naminé. Somehow things got weird and Terra passed out on the sofa. Riku dragged me and Naminé into a room and forced her onto his bed, starting to undress her. He offered me first dibs and after I refused all I could here was her screaming for me to help her. But I was paralyzed. I think I passed out and Naminé fainted or something. The next morning, I woke up to Naminé crying beside me. I found myself in Riku's bed next to her in nothing but my boxers. Riku framed me and now Naminé's got it all twisted in her mind. The last thing she said to me was 'I can't believe I loved you' ... I let that bastard Riku torture her and I paid the price severely" I knew he was telling the truth. He dare not lie to me. Luckily from him that what I wanted to hear.

"She loved me Roxas... and I betrayed her" His eyes welled up with tears. I released him.

"Men should only ever cry three times in life!" and with that left him be. I walked back into the hallway and up the stairs to my room, where the only company I had were the constant thoughts that came to my mind.

_I'm sorry Ven, but you had your chance. Her heart is now mine. Even if I have to ignore her for a year until she finally forgives you. She will love me._


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, again I'm on a role. This is chapter Seven nearly half way through the story. Hope you enjoy it :D ( i don't own kh 1 2 or 3) PLEASE REVIEW, It makes me write faster xxx CHEERS CHAPS**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Naminé's POV**

"_Naminé!" I turned in surprise. I was in a familiar room. However I'd never felt so disorientated. I was lying down on a carpeted floor. I could see unfolded clothes on the floor. And for some reason my eyes stung. I was paralysed. I couldn't move even a finger, and for some reason that made the tears flow like streams down my cheeks. _

"_NOOOO!" I recognised my voice. It was then I realised that I was looking right at a bed. I couldn't shift my eyes, or do little as blink. I just continued to stare at the girl that continued to struggle and escape the clutches of an anonymous figure. I couldn't see his face. I could only see his feet hanging of the end of the bed. _

"_Ven! Help..." My voice screamed, yet my lips didn't move. I caught a glimpse of the girls face and saw __**my **__tearstained face, glaring at me. My eyes glazed over. Fear flooded every saltwater bead that escaped my tear ducts. Her quivering hand reached out for me, and I watched in slow motion, as a bigger hand grabbed my wrist, roughly tugging my hand back, pinning me down. _

"_He won't help you. No one will!" a husky, voice whispered in my ear. I caught a gleam of silver hair that belonged to the man who was hurting me. _

"_Riku... you..." I felt my lips move but my voice didn't come out. It was replaced with a soothing melody that once made the butterflies in my stomach erupt. _

"_**Be a good girl, Naminé. Don't tell anyone..."**_

"_**You wanted this remember..."**_

_**The husky voice was sarcastically sweet.**_

"_**Naminé... don't cry" **_

_**

* * *

**_

I was awakened by the sound of his voice. A bead of cold sweat running down my temple. The dream I had wasn't exactly a night mare but also wasn't pleasant. It made no sense to me.

"Naminé? I know science can be boring, but how you can get away with being asleep the whole lesson I'll never know" I looked around to find myself in one of the science labs. The periodic table hung above the whiteboard and news cuttings about clones hung on the walls. Models of brains, intestines and central nervous systems where scattered on everyone's desks however the students seemed to be absent. I turned my attention to the clock wordlessly to find it was already the start of lunch time.

"Are you okai Nami-chan? You seem really distant? I've never known someone to fall asleep during a lesson and have a bad dream" I turned to the auburn haired girl with a questioning look.

"Bad dream?" I gave Kairi a confused look.

"Well you were crying in your sleep so I figured you had a bad dream" I just shook the conversation off my shoulders and killed it with an "I see. Okai. Let's go get something to eat!"

* * *

It was the last day of term and everyone was over excited during lunch, however I didn't feel the same. Roxas kept his promise he made to me at the hospital but for some reason, since that dream it's made me really unhappy. He's not the same as his brother. Apparently according to some people in our school he's worse. He's a smart, heartless, violent person who will do anything to get what he wants. But I can't see that. Unless it's me being stupid and naive again.

Kairi had finally managed to convince her boyfriend Sora to hang around with us on the last day, and Selphie was already running around the benches trying to trade something for orange juice. She was convinced that vitamin C was for crazy and that's why she gets hyper over it. And she'd also been promising for the past week that she will make the teacher walk out of the room in frustration during the last lesson on the last day. However she had forgotten her lunch money so as a result she's scavenging.

As she was doing that I had been subconsciously searching for the blonde twin. When he finally came into site I feasted upon his figure. But my actions didn't go unnoticed.

"Hey Naminé, are you still afraid of Roxas?" Kairi placed a hand on my shoulder, causing me to look at her with my usual expression.

"Uhh... I'm not sure. I don't understand anything at the moment. It's like the dream I had has totally changed everything. I'm a little confused really" I sighed.

"I'm going to the art block. I need to collect something from my project" I spoke sadly, and waved my goodbyes to Kairi. She knew I wouldn't see her until last lesson so hopefully she leaves it at that. I'll take her 'Okai' as a see you later then.

As I walked towards the art block I noticed the familiar gravity defying hair. I turned my head to get a better view of him; he was walking the same direction as me with his hands in his pockets, gazing up to the heavens with a lost look in his oceanic eyes. I sighed, secretly smiling to myself. And I realised for the first time in a long time, I'd tucked the bangs that hid half of my face behind my ear, and looked forward with my eyes straight.

I walked with my head held high, and entered the art block.

A few minutes passed as I dug around in the art projects I'd done, looking for my sketch pad. I heard someone enter the room but didn't take any notice. I just wanted my sketch book.

I crawled under the bench to see if it had fallen down the back of the shelf. I finally found the sketch book and as I reached for it the warning bell rang loud. I grasped it tight and went to stand up but with a crash I banged my head on the bench causing it to collapse upon me with all of the art projects still on the shelf. I cursed to myself as the pain slowly pulsed in my head.

"Naminé? Are you okai?" the pain subsided for a mere few seconds as I held onto that voice.

"Roxas...?" I spoke just as I was pulled out of the mess with one of his strong arms. My eyes met his as he looked me over.

"Are you okai?" he examined me. His worry showed as his eyebrows furrowed.

"I'm fine" I spoke, mesmerized by his eyes. Not sure why though. I wasn't afraid of him anymore and for some reason that made me feel more confident.

"Here... "He held his hand out to help me up. I took it gratefully and allowed him to hoist me up.

"Thanks" I whispered brushing myself off and picking my sketch pad off the floor, giving that a shake.

"I'm sorry I didn't keep my promise. It's hard not at least talk to you" He smiled. I think he knew I was a bit down for not being able to see him.

"Apology accepted now let's goes before the teacher finds out this was us!" I suggested. He added on "yeah and before we're late for our last lesson!" I couldn't help but giggle, and for some reason that made him smile. A soft, caring smile that reminded me of Ven and yet... I wasn't scared.

In fact, I grabbed his hand and began to run out of the art block. Luckily, he was in my next lesson. It wasn't long until he was pulling me. He was a really fast runner. But I didn't care because I loved it.

Because...

"**You love him don't you Naminé?" **Kairi sniggered at me. I turned around in disgust. To think that my so-called best friend thought that. I smiled sweetly at her.

"Don't be silly Kairi!" I giggled. She gave me a cheeky grin. She knew she'd be right someday.

I turned to stare across the class room to meet Roxas' gaze. Sora was trying to talk to him and I could tell he was partially listening. He gave me a sly wink and returned to his work. I blushed slightly.

Kairi was about to comment until Selphie finally kicked into hyper active stage.

" 45 minutes til' end of school! WOOOP WOOP"

She continued to do this on every minute and eventually succeeded on getting someone out of the class room. But unfortunately it wasn't the teacher. It was herself. Every one couldn't help but giggle as she skipped out.

**For the first time in what seemed like forever. I felt like nothing had changed. I no longer felt dirty and negative. I felt normal. **

**This would be the proper start of my new life here on Destiny Island!**

**

* * *

XXX PLEASE REVIEW XXX *pwetty pwees*  
**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter eight:**_

_**Roxas POV:**_

'_**...B double- O, T,Y it's three over average girls, calling three under average guys, we're fucked up and we're ready to play, we wanna do things we'll regret the next day...!"**_

I jumped in surprise and quickly reached for my phone, but fell out of bed in the process. Recovering my structure well, I grasped the phone and pressed the green button. I could tell who it was by the ringtone.

"God damn it Kairi, I told you not to change my ringtone!" a giggle was heard on the other end.

"**Good morning to you too! Get dressed and meet me in town in half an hour!"**

"Why should I?" I snapped. I wasn't in the mood for this.

"**Well, since schools over and it just so happens that Christmas is literally a week from now... "**

"Just spit it out Kairi!"

"**Okai, Okai, sheesh. You're so pushy! No wander poor Nami-chan was scared of you at first" **

She sighed. My impatience grew as well as the throbbing vein at my temple. She took a deep breath.

"**Well, if you don't wanna come Christmas shopping with me then fine..." **

She voiced her sadness and empathy.

"**... I just figured you needed help finding a good present for Nami-chan, since you did pick her name out of the hat..."**

I froze before recalling yesterday. Kairi had turned up at every ones front door with a hat, demanding we all do secret Santa. I forgot about the piece of paper on my desk. I hadn't even looked at it yet.

"How do you know I have Naminé?" she only gave out a giggle. I opened the folded paper to find Naminé's name written in her own fancy italic writing. My heart throbbed in my chest as the world collapsed around me. Kairi caught my gasp and chuckled evilly.

"**You need my help now don't you!" **

"I hate you..." I hung up with that.

Only to get a text a second later saying:

**:D u luv mee relli. Meet mee outside Costa in ½ an hour XD ...Mi plan will work!**

I swallowed the lump in my throat and sighed, checking my wallet for money. This is going to hurt my pocket...

**Naminé POV:**

I only just managed to finish my breakfast before I heard my phone going off.

"**...Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me, I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed, she was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb in the shape of an 'L' on her forehead" **

I answered it quickly while putting my dirty dishes in the dish washer.

"Hello?" I asked with curiosity since I didn't look at the phone ID.

"**Hey, Naminé. How's things?"**

**It was Sora to my surprise.**

"Heya Sora, Yeah things are good. You?"

"**Yeah, they're really good. Hey, fancy going Christmas shopping in a bit? I need help getting Kairi a present for Christmas" **

"Yeah, sure. I'm ready now if you wanna go anytime soon?"

"**That's great; meet me outside the train station in ten!" **

And with that we said our goodbyes and hung up. I grabbed my house keys and snuck on my shoes before walking out the front door with my purse.

_I guess I needed help with Roxas' present too..._

_**Roxas POV:**_

_Please... Kill me now._

The cunning auburn haired girl, sipped at the most expensive coffee there was to order and smiled at the taste. I don't know how she conned me into buying it for her in the first place. SHES EVIL!

"So... About Naminé. How did you know that I had Naminé for secret Santa?" I asked, leaning back on the ebony sofa, with my hands at the back of my neck, supporting it. She looked up and cocked an eyebrow. Before placing the cup on the mahogany table.

"Lucky guess?" she smiled evilly.

"Liar!" I accused. Her smirk grew.

"What does it matter any who? She's the one that can't find out. I'm not going to tell her" She sipped at her drink again.

"Right. Since you like exams, I'm going to give you answers to questions. Your exam is going to be buying the present and just like a real exam I'm going to leave you on your own to do so. So any questions?" Again she slurped up her drink.

I sighed. I liked challenges but this was going to be hard.

"What does she do in her spare time?" I asked

"Read, paint and write stories. She used to go walking but since the incident she doesn't really leave her house. She doesn't have a TV since she lives on her own with an allowance from her folks and can't afford the electricity. Next..." It surprised me how fast and easily she answered. I mentally noted to myself.

"Any allergies?" I asked.

"She's allergic to cats, fake gold and silver plated jewellery" I wasn't expecting that.

"Piercings?"

"Nope not that I know of" Kairi took another mouthful of coffee.

"Favourite authors? Or preferred genres?"

"She loved romance and thriller stories but she's very fussy with them. Not recommended"

"... Preferred paints?" Kairi had to think about that.

"I don't think she has a preferred paint type... and I will be going now because, your cousin will be waiting for me. Nice chat. Bye bye" She slammed her now empty cup on the table and ran out of the shop with a giggle. I was on my own from now on.

_**Naminé POV:**_

"... I don't know much about kairi... I should have said earlier. I'm sorry" I apologised for the fifth time.

"Don't worry about it. You helped me chose a present for her. It's the thought that counts" He smiled.

"Any way, I have to go meet up with Kairi, I wish you luck with your shopping for my cousin" His happy-go-lucky attitude almost made me envy Kairi. But it was nice to have a friend like him. I wasn't scared of him since he was Kairi's boyfriend so I knew he was a good guy. But...

It sunk into my mind. His words. 'My cousin' ... how did he know who I was shopping for? And ... I was never told that Sora was related to Roxas. I sighed. It was none of my business anyway.

I continued to walk through the streets. And began to feel alarmed by the lack of people. I guess most people had finished their Christmas shopping last week. I wrapped the woollen scarf around my neck tighter. The temperature was dropping and I found myself subconsciously walking towards Costa. I nice hot chocolate with marshmallows and whipped cream would warm me up in no time.

I opened the door to find only a few people in the shop. And loads of vacant sofas. I smiled. I may as well buy some shortbread too.

After ordering, I waited. Fascinated by the way they made the hot chocolate and admired the machinery. Suddenly my gazing was stopped by darkness and I froze with a jump as I heard a voice whisper in my ear.

"Guess who?" I shivered as my sight returned to me. I spun around on my heels to see who the stranger was. Only to find a cheeky blonde smiling ear to ear. Now I understood why he was related to Sora. I put a hand on my heart trying to calm my alarmed heart beat. My fright subsiding.

"Please... Never scare me like that again" I sighed. Roxas looked at me apologetically and said his sorry.  
"Here you go miss. Your drink. And that will be £2.80. Thank you" I fished in my pocket for change but before I could the shop assistant had already said thank you. I looked up to find a receipt being placed with change in Roxas' hands before he turned to me and escorted me to a table while I carried my drink.

"Thank you Roxas, I'll pay you back..." I said while perching the hot beverage and biscuit on the coffee table. I reached for my bag this time in search for munny, but I was stopped by Roxas.

"No need. You can pay me back by sitting with me" He smiled. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Okai" A moment past in silent while I began eating the cream off the top of my drink. He seemed to be watching me with fascination.

"So what brings you here?" He asked me with a curious tone. I had to admit I felt comfortable with him around now.

"I was Christmas shopping with Sora trying to help him pick a present out for Kairi, however I wasn't much help. I don't know Kairi that well so..." I trailed off into my own world. Roxas chuckled.

"Kairi knows almost everything about you" He explained. Guilt built up in the pit of my stomach.

"That makes me feel really guilty for not taking an interest but also makes me feel like I talk too much about myself" I frowned.

"Don't worry. It's best if you don't know much about Kairi to be honest" He smiled slightly. He meant it in a jokey way to help me feel better. It was then that I noticed what he was wearing. He had a black and white chequered (thick/ warm looking) coat on that went to his hips. It was undone revealing a polo neck plain black shirt. He wore around his neck a red scarf that matched some of the stitching on his jacket. And on his legs he wore dark blue jeans and chequered shoes. I made my way back up to his face. It didn't look flushed from the cold so I think he had been here for a while. His hair was windswept yet it maintained its gravity defying stance. He looked really handsome. Despite his looks he dressed so differently from his brother.

"You look nice Naminé" He smiled at me. My cheeks were painted a darker crimson than they already where. Even if I was already red from the cold he still noticed and smiled widely.

"You don't look too bad yourself..." I smiled, trying to catch the marshmallow that kept escaping my spoon. It distracted me from his charming smile.

"So what are you doing today?" He asked me. By then I was pretty sure my face was completely red as I recalled the reason why I was in town.

"... Uh, I came here to do some Christmas shopping but I'm struggling to find even a simple present..." I sighed.

"You got a guy for secret Santa didn't you?" He tilted his head to one side.

"Yeah..." I swallowed my nervousness and finally caught a marshmallow.

"Maybe we can help each other. I got a girl for secret Santa" My face lit up. He was going to help me. That was perfect.

_**Roxas POV:**_

Yes this was perfect she's going to help me big style. I couldn't believe my luck. Watching her walk through the door made my heart miss several beats. She looked so cute with her light blue scarf tugged tight up to her nose, and her matching mittens. Her white coat complimented her eyes her pale skin tone. She looked like an angel. Her golden hair was tucked in her hat. A few strands escaped and peeked out of the bottom. The way she blushed was adorable. She made me want to reach over and hug her. But I knew I couldn't do that since she still is scared. Even by a little.

I couldn't get over the fact that she and I were holding hands as if we were a real couple. Even if she was only holding my hand because the streets were bare and it began to slightly dim. It was only 3 in the afternoon.

"Oh my..." Naminé's gasped in astonishment, catching my interest. She began to pull me towards a shop called 'Destined artist's' I then remembered what Kairi said and began flicking through my mental notes.

She peered into the window and mumbled to herself. She seemed to be looking at a box of about 150 colouring pencils.  
"What's that Naminé?" I asked. She straightened up and sighed.

"The colouring pencils, they've got water colour ones and all the other pencils..." She saddened.

"They're so expensive though..." I followed her stare to find the price.

"£30? That's not that expensive" I said, trying to cheer her up.

"I can't afford them for another three months. I barely have enough money left for food as it is... And I can't seem to find a job..." she sighed sadly. In a way she and I were very lucky. I had a lot of spare munny since I have a job aswell as my allowance so I could afford to buy her that with no extra trouble. I smiled.

"Don't worry Naminé there's still Christmas..." She smiled at that. Then it dawned on me. She couldn't afford to buy a very expensive present. I better watch what I suggest her to buy for her secret Santa.

... However I couldn't help browse around the music shop...

"Wow... They have the new album out!" I hovered over the 'three days grace' albums.

"You like that type of music?" She asked me with surprise, But in a sweet way.

"Yeah, I don't think many people know but Sora got me into that type of music so I started learning the guitar" I picked up the album and read through the tracks. To my surprise Naminé picked up the album too and scanned the price. I froze. Uh-oh. The album was £7.99 and I wasn't sure whether she could afford it without starving herself. To my surprise she smiled.

"Shall we start walking home?" I asked her. She nodded in reply.

It had already gotten really dark by 5 and Naminé seemed a bit more frightened than usual. The event took place at night so it was only natural for her.

"Naminé?" she looked up from burying her face in my arm. I slowly pulled my arm from her grasp and wrapped it around her shoulder lightly. She continued to look up at me. Her fear glazed over her bright eyes.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" I asked her quietly. She thought for a moment.

"Please" She nodded and grasped a bit of the fabric on the side of my coat.

She was trusting me to protect her from this darkness. She was trusting me with everything.

"Show me where you live..."

_**Naminé POV:**_

It was weird. I should have been kicking and screaming after Roxas put his arm around me. Why did I feel so comfortable? I'm making myself an easy target again. I can't...

"Thank you for walking me home... would you like to come in for a bit?" I asked out of politeness.

"Do you want me to come in?" My mind was screaming. Arguing with itself. Fear and sense saying no, heart and kindness saying yes.

"It's up to you if you want. I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't happy with you coming in..." I smiled lightly. I left the door open and walked further into the hallway and sat on the bottom step to take my shoes off. Making sure not to make eye contact. I heard the door close and Roxas' steps closing in on me. My heart beat raised rapidly and I found myself feeling really hot and bothered.

I pulled off my scarf and mittens before undoing my coat zip. I looked over to Roxas who was copying me. He removed his jacket before me and I stared in amazement as I found out that the polo-neck shirt was sleeveless and showed off his toned biceps.

"Where should I put this?" He asked me. I flushed red again without feeling hot. I could only point to the banister on the stairs. I placed mine on first and walked past him, catching the scent of after-shave. It made my temperature rise again. When I entered the kitchen (left of the hallway just before the stairs) I offered out drinks.

"Hey, Naminé... what's with all the boxes?" He asked from the living room (opposite the Kitchen) I mentally smacked myself. That's what I was meant to be doing today. Putting the Christmas decorations up.

I walked into the living room with two hot chocolates to find Roxas putting the Christmas tree together. I watched in amazement as he did (what took me half an hour to do) in five minutes.

"Roxas..." Before I could finish my sentence he began.

"Naminé... Can I help you decorate?" He asked with a hopeful look on his face. I couldn't reject that face. Plus I needed help. I smiled.

"Yeah sure. I was going to get kairi to help me tomorrow but it'll be fun with you" He grinned at me in thanks.

That was when the fun began. After finishing the hot chocolates we began emptying the Christmas boxes. Somehow Roxas managed to get tangled in all the Christmas lights which made us both laugh. We both found Christmas Hats and began to wear them. I tied Roxas in tinsel and we argued about the star on top of the tree and who would put it on.

In the end he had to lift me up to put the star on top. And we continued hanging up Christmas cards and decorating the fireplace with stockings, tinsel and Christmas ornaments.

I turned to light the fire and I could hear Roxas behind me giggling like the school girl he was. I stood up once the fire was lit and turned to find him grinning that ear to ear smile again. He crossed his arms and looked up... I already knew what he had done. I couldn't stop smiling; even though he was sneaky I had to give him praise for it. I looked up to find what I had guessed true. Mistletoe. Hung right above our heads.

"You sly bastard..." I commented. He chuckled more.

"It's tradition!" He bent his head down to kiss me. I panicked. My eyes widened as he smiled at me. I closed my eyes imagining something to calm my heart. Fire was burning my face. Then... I felt something on my cheek. Something really soft. I opened my eyes to find him standing up straight with a light smile. I sighed heavily.

"I scared you didn't I?" He asked. His eyebrows tilted with apology. I nodded slightly.

"Oh well, I'll get over my fear someday..." I said with a smile. Roxas mumbled something that was barely audible.

It sounded to me as if he said "that is the day I will miss you..." but I might have caught it wrong.

_**Roxas POV:**_

_**...That is the day I will kiss you...**_


End file.
